User talk:November Blue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Yo I quite liked the old name, actually. Original at least, but fair play, Kou :) Your up again, buddy. Kenji Hiroshi 18:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, Kou. I would be worried if you could get on all the time without any interruptions lol. When your free, its your turn to post, buddy. Kenji Hiroshi 09:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, I'm likin' it dude. Your up again. Kenji Hiroshi 15:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup, I looked at that after you sent the message lol. Sorry for the delay, I thought it was you who needed to post. Meh, my week was good up til Wednesday; then I went back to school. I've done that many history essays in the last three days, my hands engraved with the shape of my pen. What about yourself, Kou? Anything exciting happen over the holidays? (Merry late Christmas and a happy new year, btw). Kenji Hiroshi 22:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Your not the only one enjoying this RP, pal. My Christmas eve was practically a blur after 11 o'clock lol. My cousin was back from overseas and we had a house party to welcome him back. But, I admire the gifts to the homeless dude. Thumbs up, there. Not enough of that in the world imo. But I feel your pain. I studied Of Mice and Men in my fourth year at high school and was ready to pull my hair out at the end of it. And rushing? I had two 50 marks essays (roughly six A4 pages each) to write in two hours and I somehow aced both of them. That was painful lol. Kenji Hiroshi 22:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Your turn to post again, Kou. I was wondering if you'd do me a favor? I decided to make a lot of changes to my main character, especially his appearance and zanpakutō, because I've been trying to inject more detail into my work in terms of how I portray everything and I was wondering if you'd give me a second opinion on his article as a whole? Kenji Hiroshi 20:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Your turn again. That idea works fine with me, dude. Those two seem to get on pretty well so far, so why not? As for the Homunculus, I'm liking that concept a lot. I'm liking the Latin theme of the names a lot and I think their "Homunculus Mode" is a nice additive. Its well written and explained and seems like a good contender to rival hollowfication imo. Nice work, Kou. As for Kenji, that can wait until your free. I'm in no rush lol. Kenji Hiroshi 20:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Once or twice is fine, Kou. It'd be different if you'd have gutted me like a fish lol. A dunk on the head I think I can live with, and hopefully, I worked it into a little comic relief lol. Your turn again, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 22:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::No worries, dude. Your more than welcome to use the Arcanist and use three elements as well, Kou. And you just hit the nail on the head on where the inspiration came from lol. Ah nostalgia. First race I ever posted on here. Anyways, its your turn to post again :) Kenji Hiroshi 21:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sure thing, Kou. Take your time. The RP will still be there when your done lol. I'm sure you'll come up with something awesome as always :) Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, 'cause I've got a history test tomorrow and knowing my history teacher (miserable old battle axe that she is), my hands gonna be broken all over again. Kenji Hiroshi 22:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm liking his so far, considering there seems to be a lot about him I drew just from the first two sections, such. He caused his clan to become extinct? I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with. As for the content, its solid so far pal. Nice one lol :) Kenji Hiroshi 18:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Naw, you ain't pestering me, Kou. I didn't see the message, or I'd have gotten back to you already lol. I'm liking the article so far, especially their secretiveness, though the only thing I'd have to disagree with is that they once held a prominent place within the Soul Society. The first Arcanists disagreed with the laws of the Soul Society, and wanted little or nothing to do with it and went into hiding for fear of being destroyed for their objections. Up until the present time when my own Arcanist Zieg Yoso infiltrated the Soul Society, the Gotei 13 hadn't the foggiest idea what an Arcanist was, and even held no records in the great libraries. Apart from that small point, I'm liking the clan as a whole :) Wood has more than a few uses lol. Kenji Hiroshi 21:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I love the risk factor you've given him! He's got guts and a mental eye thats disguised behind the risk taking quite well. As for his elemental control, you've given a better description than I could've hoped you'd have given him lol. He's awesome, dude, and quite the unique one in terms of personality. Him and Tsume would get on just fine lol. You've taken the elemental application and used it to the max with life energy to increase his spiritual energy. I liked that little idea lol. As for the brawl, sure thing! Zieg hasn't had as many appearances as I'd like, so an old fashioned brawl would do him good :) Oh yeah, would you check out Akiye and Yajuu for me, and tell me what you think? They're minor characters, but play important roles. Kenji Hiroshi 22:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Its long overdue for a spot of archiving, huh? I'll do it tomorrow morning when I won't be getting as many messages, so I won't miss any lol. You wanna start the Arcanist brawl now, or we leaving it until we finish the other one first? Kenji Hiroshi 22:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Cheers for the comments dude. Any ideas for a name? I'm the universally acknowledged worst namer on the planet lol. As for Yajuu, I think I like that idea quite a bit. As for his spiritual energy, its that way for to entice my main character Kentaro Hiroshi to try other methods when approaching the organization Yajuu's a part of, but I'll lower his speed to the level of expert. Meaning Kentaro doesn't run home and call on daddy for help lol. Kenji Hiroshi 22:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hard luck on that front, pal. The RP will be here when you get back lol, so no worries, eh? I'll see ya when you get back on again. Later dude. Kenji Hiroshi 22:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::And the page has been archived lol. But homework sucks all the time. I've got a whole host of free classes on monday morning (roughly two hours), so I do the majority of my hwork in school to safe any hassle. Keeps the weekend free for what I wanna do lol. Your turn on both RP's, Kou. Kenji Hiroshi 09:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I heard about the 13th zodiac. Ophiuchus right? First time I ever heard about that was back when I first played Final Fantasy 9 lol. As for the zanpakuto. That sounds killer, dude! You seem to have the constellations down, like Leo and Cancer and all the other twelve, so my idea is this: Keep those as offensive attacks. For defensive abilities, why not focus on the birthstone that corresponds to each sign? Ruby for Capricorn to summon a red shield, Peridot for Libra to facilitate healing or something like that. As for Ophiuchus, its symbolism is a snake-holder, so a snake related skill perhaps? I hope that helps you out, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 20:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, now for Kōdōtai :) For just the opening paragraphs, appearance and personality, allow me to say nice job, Kou. Everything flows so well! I love how he protects the Rukon District and likes to stick up for whoever he sees as the underdog because he was once considered one. Makes him feel a lot more human imo. As for his appearance, beautifully done, Kou! Even without a picture, I had no problems visualizing him so good job in that respect. I can't wait to see how you work in his zanpakutō, 'cause it'll be awesome. Oh yeah, your turn to post on both RP's :) Kenji Hiroshi 20:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks for that, Kou. That was the last thing I was expecting when I logged on lol. I can't wait to see what they come up with. Anyways, your welcome, dude. I'll look over the powers & abilities when you get them posted and tweaked to your liking. Your turn on both RP's, pal. I gotta say that Tsume's personality is certainly direct and to the point lol. Nice work on her character as a whole, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 17:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem, dude :) Your turn again. Kenji Hiroshi 17:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Haha! I'll agree with you on that one, dude! The majority of the time, getting people to talk on the wiki pages is as hard as drawing blood from a stone. The only ones I usually leave a mini essay with are you, Raze and North lol. You know anything about greek mythology? I've been trying to get a bit of info together on Chronus, the father of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades and what he could do really. Kenji Hiroshi 18:20, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's for Kenji Hiroshi's zanpakutō. I've went with a mythological theme with his Shikai, but its more than just a tri-elemental when it goes to Bankai. I'm trying to make an interesting one that borrows a lot from Greek mythology, like the God's, Titans and others, but I'm looking for something a little better than "lightning fell, his foe died" or "water knocked them on their backsides and Kenji's sides split with laughter", ya know? Honored though? Wow, that's new lol. Thanks pal. I'm the same. I'd speak to everyone if they actually replied with more than a one word answer. Kenji Hiroshi 18:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha! Your not the only one, dude! I'm loving this right now, though. I finish posting on one RP, and I'm jumping right into the second. And they're flowing quite nicely as well. I was thinking, since I've used the three brothers in the Shikai, that I'd use three titans elsewhere. Would it be too overpowered to give him a second Shikai release to feature the titans? Kenji Hiroshi 19:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Right, I'll work the two Shikai's then and leave the Bankai until I do a lot more research lol. I completely forgot about Tōsen, though! I know there's twelve in the first generation of titans, but who the main ones would be I have no idea. If I was guessing, I'd say Chronus would be one of them since he did overthrow his old man. Kenji Hiroshi 20:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks Kou! Sky for wind, and earth for... well earth lol. Kronos will be pretty easy to get a few abilities for as well. He's most known for the sickle/scythr he was given, so something around the theme of sickles and the like. I'm actually starting to get really into this idea :) I've never done this much work for a zanpakutō before, but I guess If you want a really unique one, then the works needed lol. Kenji Hiroshi 20:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Loving that idea, btw. I've gotta say that I've been reading articles on the BFFW and bleact Fan-fics on Fanfiction.net long before I joined either site, and I've never seen a zodiac-based zanpakutō before. Usually, when I make the zanpakutō, its the first thing that pops into my head. I get inspired pretty easy, so it happens all the time lol. There have been a few I really sat down and thought about, Kenji's current one being the main one and Kusaka Kori's being another. Kenji Hiroshi 20:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ?? I swore this name was already in use lol But Hmm well since Tsume is a grandmaster and expert in a fw things I dont want to use Haruki or Azami. Hmm..What about Van or Anna? Either of those work for you or do you want me to pick another? RazeOfLight 22:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha I decided to go with another chracter that I was working on instead. Reflections Of One Another's Soul: Tsume and Yurei Faceoff RazeOfLight 01:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC) If my asumptions are correct Im gonna like Tsume as a character lol RazeOfLight 02:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) haha im really liking Tsume...shes like that odd friend that gets under your skin but you cant help but still want to talk to them =P Oh whatever happened to that race you were creating? RazeOfLight 22:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Awww...I found some good pictures of a musician but I kinda like the homunculus idea a bit better. Hmm...now i have to find a good place for pictures like that. But Tsume's chatacter design is great. Just like a regular interaction between two strangers unlike some who act as if they met many times lol RazeOfLight 22:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Irony lol Oddly enough you just named my character Haruki Satonaka's zanpakuto near exactly. Hahaha that was kind of odd. just thought I would let you know =P Oh! And as for the name I was wanting to use a mythical beast and i typed in the name Charybdis into my translator thing and I kid you not...that full name was what came up. I didnt intentionally choose it so I dont want you thinking less of me for that name being there. RazeOfLight 07:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Well Its not as though it will be a major problem on here. That is like Kurosaki being used on NF. Not really a big influence. lol But awesome! I'm glad. Oh If you have any other suggestions that would be wonderful =). And I believe its your move in our RP. RazeOfLight 16:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll listen pal lol. Oh your move. And do you know of any disaster that could be used in a zanpakuto? Oh and would you mind making so its easier to find? Sorry its so much at once. lol RazeOfLight 05:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry I just meant starting a new section up on my messages that way i dont haveto search for where you left your message. And That certainly IS cool! I wish I thought of that. Hmm...that can have a variety of uses. Cancer can cut or pierce through an opponents barrier. Im certainly liking it lol Oh remember they added a new zodiac sign. RazeOfLight 06:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha that zodiac zanpakuto will be amazing. Im really jealous i never thought of it haha. Hmm well there is always the tarot system. hahaha if you need any help just let me knowRazeOfLight 06:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Night my friend. And you dont have to put ours on pause on my account. In fact ours is kinda part of my G2 story for the GF. I look fowardto fighting Tsume =D RazeOfLight 06:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) haha yea. I know what you mean I don't really start a new section unless people post under it and then it becomes difficult to find again you know? But oh! I cant wait to see what kind of abiliities you come up with using the zodiac. Im still trying to think of all the abilities for Tarots. lol RazeOfLight 18:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks pal. Oh its your post..sorry about not saying that last time =P RazeOfLight 18:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC) your post =) im actually quite frightened of her lolRazeOfLight 18:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ryoiki....That's my tarot zanpakuto....if you have any suggestions or criticisms please let me know. RazeOfLight 05:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) um hey listen i saw you edit my page and why did u edit it, u want to join??? Grizzaka 17:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) um okay i guess thx Grizzaka 17:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Howdy! Kou! I was beginning to think you'd dropped off the face of the earth on us! At the minute, my heads fried with psychology revision, so I decided to catch a break and the GF are working away like they always do. Come Sunday when my exams over and my mates birthdays past, I'll be leaping for the moon lol. But I know all about the joys of computers and how annoying they can be. About two months back, my entire system got hit with a virus that was basically satan in disguise. Erased upwards of three years worth of stuff, so you can understand why a new set of speakers where needed, saying as how the old ones have an indent shaped like my foot :) Anyways, hope you've been good yourself, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 21:55, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hanging with your friends rocks. Cheers for that though, but the virus was probably the best thing that could've happened to it. We had so much rubbish on the thing, that it runs a hell of a lot quicker now with a lot of the junk took off it. Randomness is a thing I know all about lol. I could be talking about one thing, then jump into a completely new topic that has no relation at all. Anyways, I'll listen to what you've got so far for Kōdōtai with no problems :) Kenji Hiroshi 18:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that'll work, Kou. Expert swordsmanship and Hakuda skills will give him a good offense and defense, while the low skill in Shunpo can be balanced out using tactics, strategy and deception. With his Kidō so high, he'll be able to adapt to a lot of situations, so I'm liking those levels, pal. Nice one :) Kenji Hiroshi 19:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::No worries, pal. I understand that you can't get on all the time, so there's no need to be sorry for anything lol. I've been brilliant, though, so thanks for asking! Exams are over, I've got all the free time in the world, and I partied myself into a stupor last night at my mates 18th :) 26 techniques? Lovin' it! He'll have an answer for everything you throw at him lol. I'm looking forward to see what you actually come up with, to be honest. And of course I'll listen to your ideas :) What are pals for? Anyways, how you been? Kenji Hiroshi 19:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I loved that show! Roy Mustang rules. The zanpakutō sounds awesome, dude. The deadly sins'll give you some pretty leeway for the abilities, so I'm sure you'll come up with some unique stuff. You've seen how well a pretty face works against Tyrell, so it should work on others as well, and makin' them wanna eat more would be good if they're a hollow (make 'em burst lol). You've got an eye for the unique, anyway, Kou. Hats off to ya lol! Kenji Hiroshi 19:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Greed was awesome imo. I liked Scar, though. No idea why, the guys just cool. If you don't wanna use it though, Kou, I'd happily make use of it! Cheers. And I think I've got just the character to use it. Naibu Shizuka's a guy whose basically calmness given form, so it'd be pretty ironic to throw his opponents off their game by playing on their anger, pride, envy and others while he remains as calm as a stone lol. Any plans on the name, though? It is your idea, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 19:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I seriously need to read things more closely. That's the second time today I've made myself look kinda stupid lol. The release phase is fine, pal. I'll add that to his character when the abilities are worked through, and you'll be getting full credit. No argument lol. :) And I'm liking it. At this rate, we'll have to black it out to stop the kiddies seeing lol. Kenji Hiroshi 20:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::No worries there, pal. I'll see ya later, dude :) Kenji Hiroshi 20:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Its your turn to post again, pal :) I think we should do a slight time skip, 'cause this RP is gettin' a little heated lol. Kenji Hiroshi 12:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Its your turn again, buddy. Boy, I've had two days of complete boredom! I basically had to sacrifice my social life to concentrate on my ICT coursework, and now I'm annoyed right to the back teeth with the thing lol. Kenji Hiroshi 18:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) To all GF members =) I'm tired of waiting...im itching for some excitement....lets get things rolling. time to start G2 finally!! If you don't mind, please put some of the other things you are doing on hold and Please contribute to the flow of each arc. RazeOfLight 14:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Its not a zanpakutou Its not a zanpakutou hes human not a shinigami--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 22:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :It isnt Fullbring either but i changed it -.- --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 22:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Kōdōkō (黄道光, "Zodiacal light") -> Name changed too this--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 22:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Question Are you Illuminate Void too? Or is it simply a coincidence that your usernames are so similiar?﻿